Las vacaciones de Grimmjow
by Koumo
Summary: A Ichigo le esperan días complicados junto con Grimmjow en el Mundo Humano!
1. Intruso en Karakura

**Bueno, hoy les traigo un fic en memoria de mi querido Grimmjow, un personaje que ha sobrepasado a Ichigo en mi escala de aprecio u.u Planeo hacerlo en capítulos, no muchos, tampoco muy largos, es que ha estado en mi cabeza hace tiempo y la verdad tampoco quiero aburrirlos con mil capítulos (tampoco es que vaya a escribir tanto xD) Espero que les guste, voy a tratar de actualizarlo día a día, no creo que me vaya a demorar mucho en ese sentido.**

* * *

><p>Era época de lluvias en Karakura, el día estaba gris aunque no llovía demasiado y el frío se sentía en cada rincón. En la familia Kurosaki todos eran grandes amantes del clima helado, Karin e Ichigo trataban de ocultarlo, pero la nieve es un fenómeno que todos los humanos que allí habitaban disfrutaban. Yuzu cocinaba sus deliciosas galletas de chocolate, aquellas preferidas de su hermano; Karin jugaba fútbol, por ahora el clima no se lo impedía; todos los miembros de la familia ignoraban la ubicación de Isshin (aunque era preferible no saber donde estaba metido) y el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki realizaba sus tareas diarias en su habitación, si cuidar de la peculiar huésped que dormía en su armario contaba como tarea. No era la primera vez que Rukia veía nieve, sin embargo jamás la vio caer en esa ciudad donde se encontraba instalada, pegada al frío vidrio de la ventana miraba atenta al cielo, esperando por cualquier señal que anunciara la próxima caída de lluvia.<p>

-Nee-san…..- Aquella molesta voz de peluche irrumpía la paz del ambiente, casualmente, venía de dentro del armario donde Rukia dormía. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada a su compañera para que castigará a Kon por meterse en lo que era su cama y dormir sobre su ropa, pero ella seguía mirando atentamente las negras nubes. Se acercó a ella con intenciones de llamar su atención; el cuerpo de Rukia era liviano, por lo que cedió en el segundo que Ichigo hundió sus rodillas en la cama.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota- Reclamó Rukia acomodándose mejor y dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al cielo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan atrapada en el cielo? No creo que vaya a llover hasta mañana.-En ese instante, la chica le indicó que se acercara, sin dejar de mirar las nubes; al acercarse tan solo unos centímetros más a la ventana pudo sentir una presión abrumadora en el ambiente.

-¿También puedes sentir ese Reiatsu? Solo puedo registrarlo desde este punto, el resto de la casa y la ciudad parece no ser afectada por esta presión- Aquello preocupó a Ichigo al punto de creer que se trataba de una amenaza teniendo en cuenta que solo afectaba aquel determinado punto del territorio, temía por la seguridad de sus hermanas y sus amigos; aquel Reiatsu se le hacía familiar, no lo reconocía concretamente pero estaba claro que lo había sentido antes.

Para sorpresa de ambos este abrumador poder se intensificó por unos instantes, luego fue decayendo hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, ambos se mantuvieron alertas a cualquier sonido y/o movimiento que podía percibirse en el aire; Ichigo se mantuvo cerca de la puerta por si acaso aquella amenaza invisible decidía atacar en la planta baja, por consecuencia su hermana se vería involucrada y eso le preocupaba. Hubo un bloque de silencio casi de ultratumba en la habitación, ambos Shinigami se encontraban inmóviles en sus respectivos puntos de vigilancia. Luego de haber pasado alrededor de diez minutos, aquella misma presencia de antes reapareció, aunque esto fue advertido por Rukia primero. Ichigo se acercó a una increíble velocidad, el cielo estaba más oscuro que antes y el viento se había detenido por completo.

Ambos vieron la escena con terror, reconocían aquella oscura cavidad en el cielo, definitivamente, era una Garganta; se fue abriendo lentamente, aunque dentro no se distinguía ninguna figura claramente, solo se quedaron observando expectantes.

Finalmente, se abrió paso de entre las sombras una figura de complexión atlética, calzado negro y atuendo blanco con una espada de mango azul, un agujero a la altura del abdomen y su pecho descubierto, sonriendo con desdén mientras su pelo celeste se mantenía inmóvil. Se movió dos pasos hacia delante y la Garganta se desvaneció en cuanto lo hizo, inspeccionó seriamente el área desde aquel lugar donde estaba parado en el aire bajando la vista y mirando mucho más allá; fijó sus ojos azules en la ventana de la casa Kusosaki, sonrió violentamente y desapareció con gran velocidad.

-Grimmjow- Alcanzó a decir Ichigo al tiempo que empujaba a Rukia lejos de la ventana e intentaba acercarse a la puerta para así estar atento de su hermana, pero el intruso se apareció frente a él, justo delante de la salida; en un repentino movimiento el Shinigami Sustituto intentó alcanzar su insignia pero Grimmjow se lo impidió.

-¡Hey! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos Shinigami!- Bramó el Espada sonriendo con maldad.

-Si lo que buscas es pelea te voy a pedir que te retires y me dejes en paz-

-Tranquilo Kurosaki, no vengo a hacerle daño a ningún miembro de tu familia, ¡estoy de vacaciones!-

-¿Vacaciones?- Preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono, ¿acaso Aizen le permitía este tipo de salida?

-Necesitaba un tiempo fuera de ese palacio infestado de ratas, asíque llegamos al acuerdo de que podía pasar unos días en el Mundo Humano si no generaba ningún revuelo o levantaba algún tipo de sospechas- Les costó creerle en un principio, pero Grimmjow era de naturaleza independiente e irreverente, mostraba poco respeto hacía sus superiores, por lo que esa historia podía ser falsa y en cualquier momento vendrían a buscarlo y si era necesario se lo llevarían a la fuerza como otras veces. Bajaron la guardia y decidieron creerle, pero eso no quería decir que lo iban a dejar hacer lo que quisiera.

-Ichigo, la Sociedad de Almas no debe enterarse, vendrán enseguida y causarán el mayor revuelo posible para detenerlo y la ciudad se vería gravemente afectada- Rukia tenía razón, deberían hallar la forma de hacerlo pasar inadvertido.

-Vayamos con Urahara, quizá pueda prestarnos un Gigai que oculte su presencia- Por ahora esa era la idea más razonable, Kisuke no era de informar sobre los intrusos inmediatamente, y si le explicaban que estaría bajo vigilancia de ambos no sería un problema mantenerlo en secreto. Ichigo le avisó a Yuzu que saldría un momento y acto seguido se dirigió con sus dos huéspedes hacia la tienda de Urahara, presentía que los días siguientes iban a ser más complicados que de costumbre…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo el primer capítulo, como dije antes no es muy largo, eso lo hace más fácil para dividir y para que ustedes lectores no se aburran.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos!**


	2. Confiando en el enemigo

**¡Hola! Me tardé un tanto más en hacer este capítulo por culpa de la escuela .-. Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen, vendrán más capítulos de todas maneras! Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Urahara los miró sorprendido, ¿acaso iban realmente a abrirle las puertas a un supuesto enemigo?; los hizo pasar rápidamente, les ofreció algo de beber y les hizo tomar asiento. Acomodados cada uno en su lugar se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, el comerciante observaba atentamente la figura del invitado, y este respondía con una mirada haciéndole entender que aquella inspección lo irritaba. Tomó su sombrero y suspiró bajando la cabeza. Grimmjow estaba inquieto, quería irse, en lugar de eso tenía que aguantar estar en silencio esperando la reacción de aquel hombre con sombrero.<p>

-¿Tienen algo en mente?- Preguntó levantando su cabeza hacia los Shinigami.

-Pensábamos pedirte un Gigai que ocultara su Reiatsu, así no sería localizado por ningún otro Shinigami- Urahara asintió ante las palabras de Rukia, teniendo en cuenta la moral de Grimmjow y las exageraciones del Seireitei, aquel posible encuentro causaría graves daños.

-Bien, acepto la idea, les daré un Gigai y ustedes se encargarán del resto, del pago hablamos luego si te parece Kurosaki-

-Muchas gracias Urahara-san- Se despidieron gentilmente, Grimmjow solo se limitó a salir quejándose por lo bajo.

Volvieron lidiando con el fuerte viento helado, este les impedía bastante la vista y los paralizaba de momento a momento, pararon algunas veces debido a l inquietud del Arrancar que se desviaba y se perdía entre la gente que no podía verlo aún. Ichigo estaba más que fastidiado, su hermana estaba sola en la casa, se estaba muriendo del frío y ya casi era hora de cenar, no podía perder tiempo controlando el instinto de su huésped; Rukia no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, aprovechaba el tiempo para recorrer algunos negocios y resguardarse del frío. Al llegar ya estaba lista la cena, Karin y Yuzu estaban esperando la llegada de ambos, el joven les indicó que regresaría en un momento y se apresuró a subir las escaleras dejando que Rukia se incorporara a la mesa.

-Grimmjow no hagas nada, no bajes, no te muevas, quédate quieto, por favor, espera a que vuelva- Este respondió sonriendo irónicamente y se acomodó en la cama del Shinigami, no tenía tiempo de discutirle nada, en cuanto volviera arreglarían todo el asunto.

La puerta se cerró y Grimmjow entró en acción, revisó cada parte del lugar, cajones, armario, papeles, libros, se detuvo a ver la ropa un tiempo. Al no encontrar algo interesante para pasar el tiempo se limitó a desenvainar su espada y lanzar furiosos ataques en el aire.

En la mesa todo estaba tranquilo, Karin relataba como había sido su día y tanto su hermana como Rukia escuchaban atentamente, Ichigo simplemente no podía contra la idea de que había un monstruo de destrucción en el lugar donde dormía, el solo imaginar sus pertenencias destrozadas por el ocio del Arrancar lo hacía tragar amargamente la comida. De repente, un golpe seco contra una madera hizo sobresaltar a la planta baja; sin embargo este pareció no ser percibido por las menores Kurosaki, Rukia miró a Ichigo seriamente, él dio gracias por la comida y con la excusa de que ya estaba satisfecho se retiró a su habitación rápidamente. Abrió la puerta con desesperación y se encontró a Grimmjow aplastando a Kon con su espada a milímetros de la tela.

-Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo solo- Soltó al peluche y este intentó huir antes de tropezarse con los pies de Rukia que subía preocupada. Ya era hora que de se metiera en su Gigai y dejara de molestar, tal vez dentro de este no causaría mayores problemas, no tendría su espada a mano, eso ya era una ventaja.

Ichigo fue alcanzándole algo de ropa, no había mucha diferencia de físico por lo que podía prestarse sin ningún problema. Se vio al espejo por un rato, después sonrió complacido; llevaba zapatillas negras deportivas con detalles en blanco, jeans de un azul muy oscuro desgastados intencionalmente, camisa blanca lisa y una campera gruesa de color negro, con el número 15 en azul oscuro y dos líneas verticales del mismo color.

-Es raro no tener mi máscara, pero esto es genial- Grimmjow tocó su rostro y dirigió una de sus manos a donde normalmente se encontraría con el mango de su espada, bajó la vista con sorpresa al no encontrarla finalmente entendió que no la tendría encima en cuanto estuviera en su Gigai, no le gustaba mucho esa idea pero tendría que aceptarlo.

-Bien, no se donde piensas dormir, realmente no me importa- Dijo Ichigo recostándose en su cama mientras Rukia se metía en el armario dispuesta a descansar. El Arrancar miró a la Shinigami unos segundos, comprendiendo la situación volteó la vista al Shinigami Sustituto, sonrió violentamente; se acercó a el y lo tomó de la ropa que llevaba.

-Ya encontré mi cama- Grimmjow sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo decía y arrojó al chico dentro del armario, trabando la puerta de manera que no pudieran salir.

-¡GRIMMJOW, MALDITO ABRE YA!- Golpear y gritar era inútil, del otro lado se oían despiadadas risas, ambos apenas entraban en el armario y en cualquier momento sus hermanas podrían entrar y encontrarse con tan extraña situación.

-No grites, idiota, no va a sacarte y llamarás demasiado la atención- Rukia se acomodó obligando al Shinigami a quedarse en una esquina del oscuro lugar. Kurosaki Ichigo pasaría una noche algo incómoda ahí dentro. Habían pasado ya unas tres horas, había silencio del otro lado de las puertas del guardarropas, dentro la Shinigami dormía acurrucada en una esquina y él maldecía sentado en la otra. Tenía frío, estaba incómodo, lo aterraba pensar que su familia podría entrar, maldita sea la hora que aceptó dejarlo y confiar en que mantendría todo sin dañarlo. Finalmente, logró dormirse aunque con dificultad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio la cara de Grimmjow que abría lentamente la puerta corrediza, ya era de día, no había sol tampoco y parecía hacer mas frío que el día anterior; en cuanto salió completamente del sueño se lanzó sobre el Espada y terminaron en el piso. Grimmjow solo se limitaba a reír sarcásticamente ante la furia del Shinigami. Rukia bajó del armario con el uniforme y le recordó a Ichigo que debían irse ya. El único problema era, ¿qué harían con Grimmjow?

-Serías un peligro en la escuela, prefiero no correr el riesgo, nos turnaremos para venir y revisar que este todo en orden-

-Como quieras, Shinigami, aquí ya la estoy pasando genial!- La conversación fue interrumpida por el llamado de Yuzu, era tarde y tenían que salir ahora, le dio unas últimas indicaciones y le pidió que no hiciera ninguna locura y a cambio lo dejaría dormir en su cama el resto de días que decidiera quedarse.

El otro aceptó con una enorme sonrisa y los Shinigami se retiraron apurados.

-Eres un ingenuo, Shinigami…-


	3. La historia de Panterito

**Primero que nada, dedico este capítulo a mi querida amiga y compañera de banco Dokusho, que con ella surgió la historia xD Y vaya que la molesté con el gato de Grimmjow, Panterito u.u**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Daba inicio la nueva jornada de clases, ambos Shinigami llegaron a tiempo, pero corrieron como nunca antes para llegar antes de que el timbre sonara. Saludaron rápidamente a sus compañeros y se ubicaron en sus respectivos bancos. Inoue había notado la tardanza más que los otros, rara vez Kurosaki se retrazaba, supuso que la razón era alguna aparición de espíritu o algo que estuviera relacionado directamente con eso. La primera clase sería de historia, Ichigo pensó que sería perfecto ya que realmente no necesitaba prestar mucha atención a una materia que lograba comprender, y así estaría más concentrado en advertir el Reiatsu destructivo del Arrancar. Miró por la ventana unos minutos, volvió la vista a Rukia, a ella no parecía inquietarle; se dispuso a escuchar la lección.<p>

Grimmjow no podía salir por la puerta de entrada sin ser visto, de todas formas había pensado en una manera menos convencional de escapar de la prisión a la que se le había confinado. Revisó por la ventana, no había nadie en la calle, el viento soplaba y el sol aún no se dignaba a asomarse; abrió el guardarropa de par en par, en ese Gigai sentía perfectamente el frío asíque arrebató cuanto abrigo encontró a su paso. Mejor preparado para el clima de esa época, abrió la ventana violentamente, al punto de casi romper el cristal; sacó la cabeza y sintió la helada ráfaga, de un salto y cerrando detrás de el la ventana llegó al suelo, ya era libre de disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Ichigo estaba completamente preocupado de lo que pasaría sin su presencia en el hogar, más no podía dejar de lado ese presentimiento expectante de prestar atención de lo que había alrededor del edificio. El timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase, reviso el horario enseguida, seguía la clase de matemáticas. Decidió confiarle al destino lo que llegara a pasar por esa hora debido a que necesitaba poner toda su atención en la clase, lo alivió saber que vendría luego un corto receso que le daría tiempo de ir a revisar.

El Espada paseaba por las calles mirando a la gente en los negocios, corriendo desesperados por llegar tarde a donde debían ir, andaba sonriendo con superioridad, el Mundo Humano le parecía inquietante.

Pasó por un parque donde decidió sentarse como el resto de las pocas personas de ahí; el ruido de las aves cantando dulcemente lo irritaba, la risa de algunos niños deslizándose en el tobogán le parecía insoportable. Antes de levantarse y finalmente irse, pudo ver no muy lejos de donde estaba un grupo de gatos peleando; se acercó intrigado y vio la escena en primerísimo plano, muchos de los gatos no dudaron en correr asustados, solo uno se quedó y no porque quiso sino que era el más lastimado de todos.

Los números taladraban la cabeza del Shinigami, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como escapar y verificar el estado de su casa. Después de una serie de ejercicios pésimamente resueltos, el timbre volvió a sonar e hizo que Ichigo saltara de su silla, salió del aula seguido de Rukia, pero fue detenido por sus compañeros.

-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-kun?- Se apuró a preguntar Inoue con un tono preocupado.

-Es raro que llegues a segundos de sonar el timbre- Agregó el Quincy arreglando sus anteojos.

-¿Es un Hollow?- Musitó Chad por detrás de ellos.

Ambos sonrieron intentando inventar una excusa para no tener que explicar y preocupar a sus compañeros sobre la situación, prometieron que sería responsabilidad pura y exclusivamente de ellos. Eso no los distrajo de su principal objetivo, debían apurarse para registrar la casa.

-No es nada, papá no me despertó a tiempo y entre los apuros olvidé mi insignia, iré a buscarla antes de que algo se ponga mal- Mintió escondiendo su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Yo los acompañaré- Ishida usó un tono de voz severo para hacerles entender que no habría manera de evitar eso, aceptaron la compañía y salieron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

Grimmjow se agachó para ver más de cerca al animal, era un gato común y corriente, de pelaje gris claro y manchas mas oscuras en sus cuatro patas, con unos ojos de un ligero azul claro. Tenía lastimada una de sus patas delanteras y eso le impedía moverse; aún respiraba aunque con los ojos algo cerrados por el dolor. El Arrancar entendió sus heridas como el gato que más pelea había dado, aunque débil y lastimado. Sintió un extraño impulso de tomarlo, ¿qué haría después de eso? ¿llevarlo a la casa? En ese momento el pequeño gatito abrió los ojos un poco más y lamió uno de sus dedos. Éste lo miró sorprendido, mientras que el resto de los gatos cobardes huyeron en cuanto pudieron, ese se quedó triunfal y afrontó sin miedo lo que no podía ver claramente. Lo tomó y se fue de regreso con él.

Al pie de la ventana estaban los tres compañeros, se sorprendieron al ver la ventana completamente cerrada e intacta, Ichigo miró a ambos lados y recorrió pocas calles, no había señal de batalla, nada estaba destruido, no había gente corriendo y gritando por ningún lado. Rukia también lo había notado, para tratarse del mismísimo Grimmjow, tanta calma era sospechosa.

-Se nos hace tarde, Kurosaki- Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos y "recordó" que llevaba la insignia en su camisa, la verdad es que no quería entrar y armar una escena si de verdad el intruso estaba allí todavía. Olvidaron el asunto y volvieron a la escuela.

Minutos después Grimmjow llegó con el gatito en brazos, entró cuidadosamente por la ventana y dejó al animal en la cama. Al principio dudó en traer algo para curarlo, pero sin embargo sentía algo de simpatía por el gato.

-Entonces… ¿tienes un nombre?- Preguntó suponiendo que el ser vivo podía hablar mientras vendaba su pata. El gato respondió con un suave maullido y lamió nuevamente su dedo.

-Me referiré a ti como Panterito, sabes, no somos muy diferentes tu y yo- Agregó sonriente.

Luego de vendarlo le proporcionó una pequeña cama y alimento, se había encariñado con el animal como para dejarlo libre una vez curado. Ya casi era hora de que los otros dos regresaran y con ellos, el resto de la familia, debía esconder a Panterito en un lugar donde no pudieran verlo. Unas horas después se pudo escuchar la puerta que se abría, la inconfundible voz de Ichigo y las rápidas pisadas en los escalones. Se apuró y metió al gatito en el armario.

-Oh, de verdad que no has hecho nada más que estar acá- Ichigo y Rukia pudieron ver el perfecto estado en el que encontraron la casa en general.

-Por favor, ¿en serio desconfiabas de mi?-

-La verdad es que…- Dos maullidos interrumpieron la conversación.; los tres miraron al armario de donde provenían. Grimmjow intentó impedirlo, pero Ichigo abrió violentamente las puertas y allí encontró el causante del ruido.

-¡¿UN GATO? ¡¿TRAJISTE UN GATO DE LA CALLE?-

-Hey, no seas rudo Shinigami, se llama Panterito-

…


	4. Un trato inesperado

**Me demoro demasiado en hacer los capítulos siempre por diferentes razones u.u gracias a todos por los Review que van dejando :D espero que este capi les agrade!**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo vas a devolver al pobre gatito a la calle?- Rukia tomó al pequeño Panterito del armario y lo acarició, recibiendo como respuesta un suave ronroneo por parte del animal.<p>

-Simplemente porque no puedo ocultar a este loco y su mascota en mi habitación, y necesita de sus cuidados-

-¿Y que propone el idiota?- Musitó la chica con tono burlón.

-Ya mismo se pondrán a hacer carteles para encontrar a su verdadero dueño…-

¡Manos a la obra! Ichigo le proporcionó los materiales necesarios para hacer un cartel convincente y llevarlo a copiar, Rukia se sentó frente al escritorio con los otros dos mirando lo que hacía parados a cada lado; debatieron que tendrían que poner para llamar la atención, si le tomarían una fotografía e incluso su descripción física. Hubo peleas de por medio por parte de los hombres, mientras la otra escribía inspirada usando todo tipo de lápices, lapiceras y marcadores. Al terminar, se acercaron a verlo detenidamente: como título se leía "Gatito perdido", luego se podía leer una detallada descripción del animal, un número de contacto y como gran detalle final, un enorme dibujo de gato-chappy hecho con marcadores de colores vivos y brillantes.

-No era necesario el enorme y horrendo dibujo…- Esta vez Ichigo recibió dos patadas, de parte del delicado pie de Rukia, y el bestial choque de Grimmjow, al menos a él le había gustado.

Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a hacer las copias, luego de dejar a Panterito estratégicamente escondido en un montón de ropa dentro del armario. Sacaron en total 50 copias para distribuir por la ciudad, sobre todo en los lugares más concurridos como el parque o lo que era la parte comercial. Grimmjow fue el que menos se preocupó por ayudar, solo quería irse, tenía frío y quería descansar.

Recorrieron las largas calles una por una, los parques de punta a punta pegando y pegando carteles. Ya habían colocado el último y era temprano aún; debido al enorme esfuerzo realizado esa tarde, decidieron sentarse a comer algo en un local de comida rápida, sería la primera vez que Grimmjow comería allí.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos en este lugar?- Manifestó el Arrancar mirando con desprecio el lugar.

-Comer, y estoy seguro que va a encantarte- Agregó Ichigo mientras traía la bandeja con el alimento.

El primer bocado que probó lo tragó con algo de asco, acostumbrarse a los sabores era raro y nuevo para él, pero al cabo de unos mordiscos más comenzó a deleitar sus papilas gustativas con aquella novedad. Comía con cierta excitación, lo que hacia que muchas de las personas presentes en el lugar miraran extrañados tal comportamiento. Intentaron calmarlo, pero era como quitarle a un gato su ovillo de lana.

Al terminar se retiraron lo más rápido posible, hacía más frío que cuando salieron, los carteles seguían en sus respectivos lugares; caminaban apurados, ambos tenían tareas tanto para la casa como para la escuela, y habían dejado al pobre Panterito encerrado mucho tiempo. Ichigo recordó parar en una tienda de mascotas para darle el correcto alimento y mantenerlo unos días.

-Grimmjow, ocúpate de tu gato- Ordenó arrojándole la pequeña bolsa, dejándolo solo para aprovechar a darse una ducha mientras Rukia ayudaba a Yuzu en la cocina.

-Veamos, Panterito, ¿como se supone que abra esto?- Dijo revisando la bolsa desde varios ángulos- ¡Lo tengo!- Puso su mano debajo de la bolsa y sostuvo con la otra la parte superior, de un violento tirón la rompió reduciéndola a pedazos mientras el contenido se esparcía por todo el suelo. Juntó una cantidad con ambas manos y las puso en el platito que le habían indicado.

El ruido del alimento cayendo uno por uno en el suelo alertó a la planta baja, Rukia suspiró molesta y le dijo a Yuzu que no se preocupara, que ella iría a revisar. Al entrar vio al Arrancar despreocupado sobre la cama, al pequeño gato comiendo y todo el resto de comida desparramado. Detrás de ella se escucharon pasos, era Ichigo que volvía de la ducha. Llevó su mano a la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, entró esquivando la comida y se posó frente a la cama.

-Traeré una escoba para que te encargues de esto- El otro respondió dándose la vuelta ignorándolo.

Luego de cenar subieron con la escoba y una palita, el Kurosaki tenía que terminar sus tareas para el día siguiente al igual que Rukia, mientras Grimmjow recogía todo quejándose por lo bajo. De pronto el viento sopló entrando violentamente por la ventana, parecía que al fin llovería y el sol saldría en cuanto se despertaran.

El reloj marcaba las 11:45 pm, fue entonces cuando dieron por terminado el largo día y se limitaron a acostarse, esta vez Grimmjow tenía una cama preparada en el espacio de suelo que quedaba entre el armario y la cama. Luego de pelear un par de minutos, el chico de ojos azules aceptó dormir donde se suponía que debía; las luces estaban apagadas y él seguía despierto mirando al techo, extrañaba su máscara, su agujero y su katana, los días en el extenso desierto de Hueco Mundo persiguiendo Hollow tras Hollow. Se estaba acostumbrando a la vida allí.

Harto del insomnio irritable, se levantó y salió de la habitación; hacía frío en el pasillo, no le importaba demasiado, dirigió la vista a los cuartos siguientes; abriendo las puertas un tanto fuerte vio dentro de cada una, se encontró con la habitación de las hermanas y las vio dormir plácidamente, no se atrevió a despertarlas innecesariamente; se encontró el baño, el cuarto de Isshin; en la planta baja vio la clínica, la cocina, la sala de estar, exploró la casa de arriba a abajo.

Volviendo a la habitación logró conciliar el sueño, aunque no supo exactamente como lo hizo. A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron los firmes pasos sobre la madera, la puerta del armario deslizándose y unos cuantos abrir y cerrar de puertas. Seguía nublado y una fina lluvia caía aún, de esas que dejan todo lo suficientemente húmedo; sobre la cama vio el bolso que Ichigo usaba para ir a la escuela, el cual tenía encima al pequeño Panterito dormido.

-¿Parece que vas a quedarte con tu mascota no?- Ichigo ya estaba casi listo para irse, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Te propongo un trato, Shinigami, déjame ir a eso que llamas escuela y daré por terminadas mis vacaciones; para que te parezca más fácil, iré sin Gigai y nadie podrá verme…- Nuevamente, el pelinaranjo se encontraba en un apuro desesperante.


	5. ¿La solución del problema?

Pasaron meses sin escribir nada, eso se debe a que para mi Septiembre fue un mes que me secó el cerebro por completo, por eso me quedé sin ideas y con muy pocas ganas de escribir; lo seguí posponiendo hasta que empezaron a taladrarme en la escuela, mis ideas se dispersaron nuevamente y hasta el día de hoy no pude ni escribir una palabra. Este va a ser el último capítulo, espero que les agrade!

* * *

><p>Ichigo buscó sin resultado alguna salida fácil del asunto, el hecho era que no había salida fácil esta vez. Recurrió con una mirada a Rukia, que al parecer también estaba contemplando las diferentes opciones, en ese instante tuvieron una idea casi simultánea… Urahara, al menos era la salida más directa que se les ocurría. Salieron sin desayunar, era preferible a llegar tarde, y de camino pasarían por la tienda.<p>

-Pensé que no tardarían tanto en regresar por ayuda, quieren devolverlo o que?- Dijo Urahara mientras se frotaba los ojos y los invitaba a pasar.

Luego de contarles lo sucedido (Yoruichi también quiso participar) lo meditaron unos segundos, propusieron varias ideas pero ninguna terminaba de cerrarse. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo y la paciencia que Grimmjow podía manejar, decidieron tomar la primera opción más válida.

-¿Un parche que esconde el Reiatsu uh?- Grimmjow jugaba con el artefacto entre sus dedos.

-Mientras tenga eso puesto no llamará demasiado la atención, pero no deben perderlo de vista, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san…- Asintieron casi al mismo tiempo y salieron de la tienda.

Apresuraron el paso pues se les hacía tarde, totalmente concentrados en su objetivo perdieron de vista al intrépido Arrancar y no se dieron cuenta de esto sino hasta después de llegar al Instituto. A decir verdad, Ichigo se la veía venir, ahora no sabía si dejar la solución para el receso o simplemente esperar a que el destino les depare una solución afortunada. Entraron a clase y la preocupación no tardó en presentarse, el posible hecho de llegar escuchar gritos y/o explosiones era para Ichigo un gran temor, su deber era vigilarlo y no era la primera vez que se había dejado llevar por su instinto de "todo va a estar bien".

Se levantó de golpe y pidió permiso para salir, no hizo falta darle explicaciones Rukia, ambos sabían que debían estar alerta el uno con el otro. Para pasar desapercibido por la ciudad hizo uso de su insignia de Shinigami y dio un salto directo al poste de luz más cercano, desde ahí arriba tenía una vista algo general de esa parte de la ciudad, pero no había rastros de Grimmjow. Repitió el proceso saltando de poste en poste hasta que finalmente lo vio cerca de un parque, jugando con su espada y la mirada atenta al cielo. Cruzaron miradas y Grimmjow sonrió con maldad.

-Pensé que no vendrías a buscarme- Musitó Grimmjow mientras Ichigo descendía rápidamente.

- Anda apúrate que ya nos vamos-

-Nadie nos apura, de hecho estaba pensando en que antes de irme tu y yo podríamos tener una verdadera pelea de despedida.- Ahora Ichigo entendía las verdaderas intenciones de las imprevistas "vacaciones", después de todo la única forma de entretener al despiadado Espada era pelando.

-Mira no tengo tiempo ahora, solo ven conmigo y termina esta molestia rápido- Grimmjow respondió con una mueca de irritación y, usando la técnica Sonido, atacó al Shinigami sorpresivamente, sin embargo fue esquivado con facilidad.

-No de nuevo…- Grimmjow lo obligó a defenderse con su Zanpakuto e incorporarlo de a poco a la lucha.

-Vamos, mientras menos tardes en vencerme más pronto me voy a ir- Replicó soltando una carcajada.

Ichigo comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero intentaba contenerse ya que sabía que eso era lo que su oponente trataba de lograr. Estudió detenidamente sus movimientos, y dedujo con facilidad que a medida que el lanzaba un ataque, se iban acercando más al Instituto. Tenía dos únicas opciones, seguirle el juego y detenerlo con la ayuda de Rukia y los otros (aunque eso también llevaba a las consecuencias que la lucha podría dejar), o simplemente intentar detenerlo de un solo ataque, al menos indefinidamente.

-No pienses demasiado o terminaras muerto, Shinigami-

-No soy idiota, se muy bien a donde quieres llegar y no te dejaré hacerlo- Esta vez lo atacó con más precisión y logró desconcentrarlo de su objetivo unos minutos, tiempo suficiente como para desviarlo.

Los daños que dejaban en el camino no eran de gravedad, después de todo Kurosaki se encargaba de bloquearlos para este fin; la persecución se estaba haciendo cada vez más densa, los movimientos eran rápidos de parte de ambos y había poco tiempo de reaccionar lógicamente. Una frenada inesperada hizo que Ichigo se tambaleara en el aire para observar la escena con cierto horror, Grimmjow había tomado a un niño, el cual se encontraba flotando en el aire (que en realidad eran las manos del Arrancar) gritando y retorciéndose.

-Esta vez haremos lo que yo quiera, Shinigami…- Ichigo estuvo a punto de ceder, pero en ese momento el aire se tornó más frío, y el brazo del Arrancar comenzó a congelarse lentamente, inmovilizándolo.

-Lo siento Ichigo, pero no puedo dejar que lastime a nadie- Dijo Rukia tomando al niño que no tardó en desmayarse. Ichigo asintió y volvió la mirada a Grimmjow que estaba ocupado descongelando su brazo con fuertes ataques. Ese era el momento para que Kurosaki terminara con esto, después de lo sucedido estaba confiado y, acumulando todo su poder en un solo ataque, logró derribarlo dejando una nube de humo (primero se aseguró de estar en un lugar no transitado).

Esperó a que el humo se disipara y lo vio contra el pavimento, curiosamente había logrado reaccionar ante el ataque y solo presentaba heridas menores; pero el Arrancar se movió rápidamente detrás de Ichigo con la mayor fuerza posible, y de un solo ataque logró herirlo aunque no tanto como esperaba.

-Típico de ti, puedes estar herido y aún así seguirás atacando con tal de causarle un mínimo daño al otro- Ichigo sostuvo su brazo algo adolorido, aunque el ataque no alcanzó para hacerlo sangrar. Como respuesta Grimmjow se levantó de a poco y caminó delante de él mientras sonreía histéricamente.

-No actúes como si me conocieras- Bramó dándole la espalda, y en menos de un segundo una Garganta se abrió ante él-Nos volveremos a ver, Shinigami, la próxima vez que esté aburrido- Y dicho esto, traspasó la abertura que segundos después se cerró detrás.

Luego de dejar al niño en un lugar donde lo habían encontrado y procurando borrar los hechos presenciados, Rukia ayudó a Ichigo a soportar sus heridas con algo de Kidou, y volvieron a la escuela para terminar bien la jornada. Volvieron a la casa con un gesto de despreocupación, se habían sacado al fin ese problema de encima, o al menos eso creían…

-¡Onii-chan, encontré un gatito en tu habitación!- Dijo Yuzu sosteniendo al olvidado Panterito entre sus brazos.

-¿Tenías una mascota en secreto, Ichi-nii?- Agregó Karin.

Ichigo suspiró irritado, esto de las excusas para solucionar los problemas se estaba volviendo una rutina desesperante.

* * *

><p>Al fin terminado! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo de todos :D<p>

Saludos!


End file.
